Freinds, Family or Love
by caspermunch4495
Summary: Harry like a new girl but something might change his love for Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Friends or Family

Chapter 1 the Letter of his dreams

"Hedwig come back soon" Harry whispered to himself. She had been missing for a few days since he last sent of a letter with her a week ago to one of his best friends Hermione Granger. He knew that he was going to be going back to school in a few days but he couldn't wait. He already wanted to be there since the Dursley's had not been feeding Harry well and wouldn't let him out of his room because of the incident between him and Dudley the other day. They were also going on holiday for a few weeks to Greece. Through the cold and stormy night Harry was looking out the window and saw a white bird flying straight towards him.

"Its Hedwig" shouted Harry. He was worried that the wind was going to blow her of track and she was going to lose the letter. She was nearly there and he thought that nothing would happen but something horrible did. The wind blew the letter straight off and into the air and Hedwig fell straight to the ground. Harry ran out of the door, the wind was so strong through the corridor because every window in the house was open. All he could think about was that very important letter and saving Hedwig from the stormy night. The letter from Hermione had been a very important and vital letter because there was a secret that showed Harry how he could get his parents back. Harry ran and ran and as he was just about to reach it, he touched it with the end of his finger then all of a sudden the wind had stopped it was quiet. The letter fell into his hands. He was just about to open it when he could hear a loud ringing noise

"Ouch" Harry scratched his head and felt a little bump. "Hedwig what are you doing here I thought you were supposed to be receiving my letter from Hermione" said Harry. Hedwig gave him a little nip and his finger started to bleed. "Ouch" whispered Harry. Harry could hear the radio down stairs, Harry quickly hoped into his tracksuit pants went down stairs and just before he came through the kitchen door he realised that the whole story was just another dream. The radio was playing and Aunt Petunia was cooking hash browns and bacon. All Harry could here on the radio was _"The streets of Moringball have been packed with animals from all6 over the country. All the noise has caused people during work to leave. People have also agreed with each other that they had heard animals talking to each other"_. "Why" Harry whispered to himself. "Turn this nonsense of" Yelled Uncle Vernon. Straight away Harry ran to his room sat down with an old piece of Parchment and started to write.

_Dear Sirius _

_How are you? Well my scar started to hurt after I had this weird dream which I won't go into much detail because I have some other important stuff to talk to you about. Well there has been some news about havoc in Moringball were Uncle Vernon works. There has been a load of different animals and I'm wondering what is happening? If you have any ideas write back as soon as possible. _

_From Harry_

Harry quickly addressed the envelope, melted was onto the back and tide it to Hedwig's foot. "Hedwig find Sirius and then fly straight to Hogwarts, I will meet you there. Harry opened the window,the wind blew in and after a few seconds he could already see Hedwig just fly above the clouds. Harry was thinking to himself. What would Sirius think of this letter? And what would happen if somebody found it?

He was very excited to go back to school because he would finally be able to use his broomstick again and would be able to see all his friends but the thing he was dreading was having to be Malfoy's Herbology partner since last year he failed his test because Ron and himself had be talking and fooling around.

The day was coming to a close and the moon came out and all he could here were ware wolves calling out. Suddenly Harry heard a loud crash there was a shrill scream and there was a bright light. Harry jumped from his bed grabbed his suitcase and looked out the window. He nearly fell and then he used all his might of being scared of heights and jumped. He fell and all he heard was a crack and there was a puddle of blood. He saw blackness, he felt sleepy, and he couldn't feel his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Love Pants

The sun was out and Harry started to awaken from his unconscious state. The sun poured straight into Harry's eyes and the only thing he could see were three unexpected humans. One of them had long black hair that was tied into plates. She was very beautiful with the reddest lips; she had a very white face and had red rosy cheeks. She was wearing a dark red ball gown. There was also two other men that looked identical to each other which looked young, with big eyes, side burns and short brown hair. They were all staring at Harry as he awoke. "Harry are you okay?" said the lady which had the sweetest most relaxing voice. She looked like Harry's age. "Harry can you hear us?" said one of the men. Harry had just enough power in him to stand up. He used all the strength in his body he clamped his knees together and stretched his arms into the air and yawned. "I was just wondering who are all of you and whre am I?" said Harry in a tired voice. "Well I and my brother Dances are going to be new teachers at Hogwarts and this is Roseeret our younger sister who is joining Hogwarts into her 5th year" said Flang. Harry suddenly felt a great vibe inside of him he was so happy because he knew that meant she would be in his year group. He though she was so pretty and delicate. "Hi Harry, You look tired do you need me to take you up to your room." said Roseeret. "Yes sure but where are we?" said Harry in a dreamy voice. "Well we are in my older brother's house and we will be taking you up to Hogwarts tomorrow" Roseeret said. Harry had not heard a single word the Roseeret said because all he was thinking about how bad he felt because he was already going out with Hermione and he was flirting with another girl which was joining Hogwarts.

Harry and Roseeret walked up through the lovely wooden mansion, they were walking through the passages that were very clean. There were paintings on the walls of landscapes and famous wizards that Harry could remember. The house was toasty and warm. 'Well here you go Harry, it's your room, for the night I hope you like it" Roseeret said softly. "Yeah yeah it's lovely" said Harry facing Roseeret. Roseeret walked down the corridor and Harry couldn't stop staring at her backside. She turned round and gave a little wave as he turned the corner. He stood there for a few seconds just waiting to see if she would come back round the corner, He finally gave up and dragged his feet into his room. The room was small with a double bed in the corner and a T.V. There was a bookcase in the other corner. There were posters and spell books on the desk and he was guessing that this room was Roseeret's. He unpacked his suitcase as quickly as he could; he grabbed a piece of parchment and started to write.

_Dear Ron_

_How are you? If you were wondering why I hadn't sent a letter for quite a while it's because I have been hurt but you don't have to worry, I only jumped out the window to escape from the Dursley's. I know that this sounds bad but I have been very interested in this new girl that I have met, she is pretty, smart, happy and she is going to be in a year! Please don't tell Hermione because she would be heartbroken. Speak to you soon._

_From harry_

Harry quickly grabbed the letter put a splodge of red wax on the back and tied it around Hedwig's leg. "Go as quickly as you can and remember to make sure Ron reply's" said Harry. Hedwig nodded and flew straight off into the bright night. Harry got changed into clothes that he thought Roseeret would like. He was wearing a light blue shirt with two undone buttons at the top and cream pants, He made sure his hair was nice and he put on some aftershave. He had started to run with his pants half down and while he was running down the corridor he was trying to pull them up and suddenly he turned and knocked straight into Roseeret and rolled down the slanted corridor. She was holding very tight on to him and then they slowly stopped rolling. Harry looked a little be scared since his pants were half down "Hey Harry, what are you doing running down the hall way with your pants half down?" smiled Roseeret. "I was hungry and wanted to get downstairs in a hurry" stared at her awkwardly. They lay there for a few seconds just admiring each other. Roseeret and Harry looked like they were about to laugh and by chance they did. "Roseeret it's dinner time" a name called from downstairs. "Coming Dances oh by the way I love the lips pattern on your boxers." replied Roseeret. She hopped of Harry and walked quickly down the stairs. Harry lay there for another few seconds and just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 aboard the Hogwarts Express

It was nearly 8.30pm, Harry and Roseeret were both watching T.V together in a separate room from everybody else. The night was dark and there were a lot of stars outside the windows. It was cold as frostbite but Harry felt very warm sitting next to Roseeret. "So what time are we leaving tonight to go to Hogwarts?" said Harry in a calm way. "We will be leaving at nine sharp because the Hogwarts train will be leaving and we have to make sure we are on time to catch it since we don't want to be late for the feast" Roseeret smiled. The time was ticking away and Harry felt that if he didn't make a move before he got to Hogwarts he would never have a chance with Roseeret. "If you don't mind me saying this but you have most beautiful blue eyes which people fall in love with straight away" said Harry nervously. "Thanks you have a great body, great personality and the best hair" smiled Roseeret. "Can I call you Rose? Instead of Roseeret not that your name isn't nice but Rose sounds sweeter" Harry waited nervously. He was scared that he might have ruined his chances. There was a little pause in the room. "Sure I love that name, I have always wanted to be called Rose".

It was time to go but Harry had just felt like he made a move and didn't fell like going back to Hogwarts since he would have to deal with all the mayhem this year. "Dances, Roseeret, Harry we are going to be late for the Train" yelled Flang. As soon as he had yelled up the stairs suddenly the house erupted in sounds and cracks while everybody was running down the stairs like a pack of elephants with bags of luggage and cases full of spell books. "We here" They all grinned. "Okay well we have to travel through Diagon Alley first and then we will go to the train. They walked through Diagon Alley for a few minutes just to get through to the train and as soon as Harry went through the wall to the Hogwarts Express Hermione and Ron were both waiting there for them. "Harry" Hermione screamed, she ran up to Harry and gave him a great big hug. Everything went silent for a few seconds but then everything turned back to normal. When nobody was watching Harry and Hermione started to make out. "Hey Hermione you look pretty today" Smirked Harry. "I love the hair" replied Hermione. Harry and Hermione were passionately hugging and whispering to each other. As soon as Roseeret walked through the door Harry moved of Hermione. "Sorry Harry I took so long it's just my dad met up with one of his friends". "It's okay" Harry said nervously. "Hello my names Hermione and I am in Gryffindor House, nice to meet you" Hermione said confidently. "Well hello, Harry do you want to sit with us on the train" said grinned Roseeret. "Well maybe you could come and sit with my friends Ron and Hermione" Harry waited. "Well um okay then" Roseeret sulked. The time was ticking, the whistle blew and everybody was waving goodbye, the boarded the train and sat in one of the smaller cabins. While Flang and Dances walked down to one of the bigger carriages. They had updated the carriages with comfy cushions, more space and they had installed a window that you could open to let some fresh air in. They had already been seated for about half an hour and nobody had made a sound except for the people chatting down the corridor. "I can hear the trolley lady coming down does anybody want anything to eat?" Harry said quietly. He deicide that they couldn't just sit there for another hour and a half in silence he wanted them to all meet so that everybody would not be so tense. "Yes Harry I would love a packet of Bertie Bots Every Flavoured Beans" Roseeret beamed.

The train ride was nearly over and by the time they had got to Hogwarts they had all been having a big laugh. Everybody was getting on well except Hermione was a bit more cautious of Roseeret. Harry was a little bit worried about this year because he could bet that he would be in a lot of trouble if either Hermione or Roseeret found out that he was going out with Hermione but was flirting with Roseeret. After the big feast in the great hall Harry was even happier because he had the two girls that he loved in the same house Gryffindor.


End file.
